disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kickinfan321/Karate chick-part 2
PREVIOUSLY: Donna: whats the matter karate chick Kim: donna freakin tobin NOW: Donna looks a little scared and people take their phones out Kim: if i were u i would run Donna: now why would i do that when i can get revenge on u Kim: revenge for what Kim: what did i ever do to u Donna: well lets see u kissed my boyfriend and u were about to kiss jack my other boyfriend Jack sits there speechless Kim: OKAY NUMBER ONE Kim: i dont have time for ure little games and to awnser u even though i do have an explanation KiM: NUMBER TWO kim: u want revenge then go ahead donna runs up to kim but gets flipped Kim: i told u to run Donna: eeeeeewww dirty school floor and u hurt my back Kim: well done captain obvious Donna: SHUT UP CRAWFORD Kim: what makes u think i would listen to u Donna: ugggghhh Donna: principle!!!!!!! principle: yes Donna: look at what kim crawford did to me Principle: oh my kim crawford to the my office Kim: what?!?! Principle: NOW!!!!!!!!!! Kim: fine!!!! Donna: Thank you daddy!!!! EVERYONE IN THE CAFETRIA: DADDDDDDYYYY!!!!!!!! later on when kim comes out of detention she heads over to the dojo Rudy: KIM why did u use karate in school Kim: trust me if u were in my position u seriously would Rudy: but.. kim: just trust me.... Rudy: FINE URE LUCKY THAT URE PARENTS ARE NOT IN TOWN Kim: yea they are not in town Milton: kim are u hiding something Kim: no THE GANG: kiiiiiim Kim starts crying Kim: why dont u ask jack on when he became donnas boyfriend Kim runs off THE NEXT DAY Jack: u guys seen kim Milton, eddie, jerry: nope The gang are at kims house they go in because they find that the house door is open Kim wipes her tears away and jumps up from the couch Kim: what are u guys doin here Eddie: we came to see if u were alright Kim: im fine kim starst crying again Milton: no ure not The gang go over to kim Jack: what is it why are u crying Kim: i am not telling Jack: how about we make a deal i will tell u why me and donna are dating and then u tell me why ure crying Kim thinks for a while... Kim: okay Jerry: this should be interesting The gang: SHUT UP JERRY Jerry mumbles: sorry Jack: me and donna are not going out she just says that cause when i am trying to say hi and stuff to u donna thinks that i am saying it to her Kim: then why did she say u were going out why didnt u say anything Jack: cause i went speechless when she said that we were going out Kim: but u kissed her Jack: number one u kissed her boyfrined and number two she kissed me and i had to push her back Kim: i didnt kiss her boyfriend it was my sister Kim: my sister wanted me to cover up for her cause hse wanted them to reamin best mates and not ruin popularity Jack: and i dont love donna i loove someone else Kim: u do....oh?!?! Milton: now tell us why u were crying Kim: i....iiii......i...i...iiii......i have been living a lie Kim: MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND MY SISTERS IN PRISON!!!!!!!! well thats the ending for this part do comment ''' '''i know the ending to this is kinda bad soz and sorry for spelling mistakes i am kinda rushing do comment XxoxX Category:Blog posts